vornairfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Sorli
House Sorli is a Clan of the Kingdom of Vornair. Situated in Völsung county, in Erzhalden. The Sorli have always been constrained to a relatively small geographical area. Considered part of the Norður Fólk, they reached their height in numbers during the time of the exile of Clan Forlatt. It was during these days that they rose to prominence. Prior to that point, it had been customary for them to serve as huscarls to the Thegn. But, when the entirety of the Forlatt clan was exiled from Völsung for what many felt were dark beliefs, Øx Sorli, who was a believer in the same ancient gods, made a choice that changed the fate of the family forever. It was when news reached them that a noble of prominence and his entire clan had been exiled for their ties to the Old Gods that they finally acted. Øx Sorli, the patriarch of the clan, requested of his Thegn that he and his kin might leave to join the exiled Forlatt clan and join their household. With permission, they gathered supplies and left at once, making their way to join the Forlatt in exile. It was at night, where the Shadow Woods meet the mountaintop, amid a howling snow storm that our clan first met and swore fealty to the Forlatt line, the forsaken defenders of the ancient faith. He was given the title of Forste, the First. He was tasked with protecting the Forlatt line and all who serve it. In the following months, as the home started to grow, gathering like-minded folk from throughout the land, the unthinkable happened. A foul sickness spread quickly throughout the thriving settlement, killing scores. Among the dead were Øx's first son and all of the Forlatt family line, save one. After a week of grieving, lady Myshka Forlatt, last of her line vanished into the night, never to be seen again. With falling numbers within, wild animals and bandits started to encroach upon the outskirts of the town, killing and stealing at will. The supporters that had fled with the Forlatt clan bickered about how succession should be handled. Some suggested awaiting the return of the last lady, while others pushed for their favorite to inherit dominion over the settlement. After bloody fights broke out between families, Øx announced that he would continue his duties as Forste, threatening strict punishment for anyone that broke the peace within the land. Over the next months, the plague subsided and in the following years the settlement grew into a fortified town. Some credit his strict rule, while others believe that it was some dark ritual that brought about this time of growth. After a decade of rule, the settlement was now fortified to the best of their ability. Thick, wooden walls kept out the beasts and raiders and tall towers looked out for miles. They named the settlement after the woods it was built from. Skyggen Holde; Shadow Keep. Their numbers grew and Øx saw that they needed more if his people were to keep growing. He gathered the strongest warriors in the Holde and lead raiding party after raiding party. It was after almost two decades of successful raids that Øx fell to an enemy's blade. His second son, Ingvald took the mantle and lead his people onward into the golden age his father created. To this day, through war, peace, and the Unification, the Sorli line has stayed true to it's oath; keeping faith in the Gods of old and protecting Skyggen Holde from whatever dangers lie in store. Category:Clans Category:Family Category:Minor Clan